


Liberdade

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fanfics da Quarentena, Fashion Designer Azumane Asahi, Fisherman Nishinoya Yuu, Fishing, M/M, Spoilers, Tag da Escrita, Traveler Nishinoya Yuu
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Noya sabe que Liberdade acima de tudo é fazer a escolha certa, na hora certa.[AsaNoya]* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Maio/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 5





	Liberdade

**Author's Note:**

> * Haikyuu não é meu e sim da Furudate, mas o Noya e o Asahi vão casar e ter uma linda Lua de Mel na costa da Sicília! *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> A fic a seguir foi completamente higienizada com álcool gel 70%, escrita com mãos lavadas por 20 segundos com sabonete líquido, por alguém usando máscara e luvas de látex, tornando-a segura para a leitura e livre de coronavírus! 😷
> 
> Essa fic foi escrita como resposta ao desafio da "Tag da Escrita" (pela 8ª vez) onde fui marcada pela @Ursa__Menor, minha parceira no projeto "Porndivascollab", e o tema dela era "Podemos ser honestes", e então eu decidi fazer AsaNoya porque eles tem me SURRADO com o canon (tanto quanto TsukkiYama, mas não ais que BokuAka), e aqui estamos.
> 
> Essa fic tem FORTES spoilers do mangá, então se você não acompanha, eu sinto muito!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!!

## Treinando para pegar um peixe ainda maior

Ele calçou os chinelos de borracha e apanhou todas suas coisas para começar o dia, o corpo coberto de protetor solar, o boné na cabeça e os óculos espelhados já em seu rosto sorridente quando observou seu reflexo no vidro da janela sob o brilho do sol que já nascera.

Ele desceu a rua de bicicleta, a vara de pescar e o tridente estavam no barco de pesca no hangar, observou o relógio, eram quase cinco da manhã e o fuso horário com sete horas de diferença fazia com que ele sempre se sentisse atrasado em relação aos amigos que deixou no Japão.

Cumprimentou as pessoas no porto, ele adorava os sorrisos e seus bom-dias calorosos, neste país eram todos muito animados e o tratavam como se fosse um filho ou neto perdido que acabara de voltar para casa, todos queriam saber sobre sua vida e faziam o possível para vê-lo sorrir, mesmo sem precisar grande esforço.

— Oi! Yuu, _Prezioso_! — Uma senhora acenou para ele, Noya deixou a bicicleta e sorriu respondendo o aceno.

Era uma mudança radical em relação aos seus vizinhos japoneses sérios que não se envolviam com a sua vida, Noya balançou a cabeça, lógico que sentia falta do Japão, mas essa pequena comunidade pesqueira o recebeu tão bem inicialmente ele achava que ficaria ali por mais tempo do que planejou.

Um pensamento de liberdade que agora desaparecia dia a dia, se transformando.

— Eh! _Bambino_! — O “Capitão” do barco dele sorriu o cumprimentando, seu sorriso se tornando malicioso. — É hoje que você vai pegar aquele peixão?

— Espero que sim, Vicenzo! — Noya respondeu se dirigindo às velas do pequeno barco, puxou as cordas e as amarrou de acordo com o vento, o barco zarpou devagar.

O “Peixão”, a qual _Signor_ Vicenzo se referia, obviamente não era o marlim que Noya estava de olho, mas sim outro peixe maior e mais emotivo.

Eles seguiram as ondas observando o sol banhando aquela costa, o vento salgado levou-os diretamente para um cardume, havia semanas que Noya perseguia esses peixes que se escondiam facilmente dele, mas não mais.

Hoje enquanto Vicenzo gritava de cima do ninho do corvo, Noya correu para pegar o arpão, não precisou esperar muito até que o peixe pulou tentando escapar, porém, era tarde demais para ele.

Os reflexos de Noya eram bons demais para deixar o peixe escapulir, atirou o tridente e as farpas grudaram no bicho que pinoteava no ar, ele o puxou e sorrindo ergueu o polegar para Vicenzo que gargalhava feliz no alto do ninho do corvo.

Duas horas depois e com o barco bem mais carregado, Noya entregou o celular para Vicenzo e se posicionou no píer, facilmente erguendo o marlim de quase 100kg, era um bom treino para erguer o que ele mais desejava.

Ele enviou a foto e guardou tudo, pronto para ir para casa tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa, com sorte poderia encontrar um bom stream para assistir ao jogo de seus kouhais.

Asahi ficou alguns minutos olhando a tela do celular, a foto mostrava um homem musculoso embaixo do sol brilhante, o coração do gigante acelerou e aqueceu, o rosto ardeu e ele sentiu aquela dor estranha que não sabia explicar, mas era comum sempre que lembrava que não tinha como alcançar Noya.

Limpou os óculos embaçados e entrou correndo no ginásio, não demorou para reconhecer a cabeleira prateada de Suga, ele e Daichi estavam juntos como Asahi esperava, o sentimento de calor acomodou-se em seu peito quando os dois amigos o viram e correram para ele.

A dor da saudade de Noya arrefeceu um pouco com as brincadeiras de Suga.

Eles encontraram os outros colegas, e de longe Asahi viu o mais novo time do Karasuno todos sentados e enfileirados com Ukai e Takeda por perto, eram crianças barulhentas e excitadas e Asahi se perguntou se um dia também foram assim.

Provavelmente havia crianças barulhentas em seu time, e uma delas acabava de entrar em quadra agora mesmo, mas a outra...

— Ah, sobre o Noya...

Asahi começou, mas suas palavras foram caladas pela explosão do ginásio, ele sorriu guardando a informação para mais tarde.

Seu celular ficou calado o jogo inteiro e Asahi de alguma forma estava realmente envolvido com a partida, estava excepcionalmente maravilhado vendo seus kouhais agora atletas profissionais, meninos que um dia ele viu como crianças e que pensou ter ajudado em suas evoluções agora eram homens adultos, e capazes, Asahi sentiu o calor no peito aumentar.

— Então — Suga começou — Cadê o Nishinoya? Você ia falar dele mais cedo...

Asahi sentiu o rosto aquecer, sorrindo apanhou o celular do bolso e mostrou aos amigos, Suga e Daichi pareciam pais orgulhosos com olhos brilhantes encarando o peixe enorme que Noya pescara.

Mais tarde naquele dia, com o fim do jogo Asahi saiu para beber com os amigos e depois voltou para a casa da família em Miyagi, já passava da meia-noite quando ele secava o cabelo depois de um banho merecido, o telefone vibrou e ele achou que era apenas uma última mensagem de Suga mandando que se cuidasse, mas seu coração parou.

Uma mensagem de Noya.

_“Asahi-san, vou voltar para o Japão no final do ano”_

Quando Asahi largou a toalha para responder, porque eles nunca conseguiam conversar — por culpa do fuso —, outra mensagem surgiu.

_“Agora podemos ser honestos, já pesquei muitos peixes, a observação é a melhor técnica”_

O coração de Asahi batia forte em seu peito, as mãos trêmulas, ele não digitaria nem se quisesse, porque Noya ainda não terminara:

_“É hora de parar de observar suas costas, Ace. Esse é o meu momento. Eu posso segurar um peixe de 100kg, você é meu.”_

Asahi caiu no colchão da cama de sua adolescência, a cama onde tantas vezes ele sonhara com um momento assim, depois de uns minutos, tremendo, digitou.

_“Também esperei muito por isso. Venha, Nishinoya, o quanto antes.”_

Longe dali, Noya apertou o celular rente ao peito, liberdade era fazer a escolha certa na hora certa.

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Eu amo esses dois, foi com esse OTP que eu estreei na categoria de Haikyuu em 2016, queria muito revisitá-los e aqui estamos!
> 
> QUEM LEU, COMENTE!!
> 
> Se cuidem, lavem as mãos e FIQUEM EM CASA, se for muito necessário sair, usem máscaras!!
> 
> Mil Bjs.  
> Vivi


End file.
